survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles
"'' ''Sila nanaman.." ''-- Charles to Kyla 1.9. Si Charles ay created character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya sa Cathedral ng bulacan. Personality Siya ay isang matulungin na tao at kayang magsakripisyo ng buhay para sa iba Pre-Apocalypse Wala masyadong impormasyon kay Charles kung hindi siya ay kaibigan na ni Vanessa. Post-Apocalypse Nasa Cathedral si Charles at posibleng nakikinig ng misa ng nagsimula ang lahat. Volume I "Chapter 9 : Human Walker" Matapos ang ilang minuto, bumalik na si Kyla sa kanilang classroom at nakita niya si Joy na nakahandusay sa sahig at duguan. Sumigaw si Kyla upang humingi ng tulong at sumaklolo naman sa kanila sina Charles at Vanessa. Habang ginagamot si Joy, sinabi ni Kyla na nawawala ang dalawa niyang kaibigan, at agad nang nalaman nina Vanessa na kagagawan ito ng mga pulis na nangugulo sa kanila noon pa. Narinig ng mga tao kasama na sina Vanessa ang putok na nanggaling sa simbahan. Nang tingnan nila kung anong nangyayari, napagalaman nilang may mga zombies na nakapasok sa simbahan. Nagpanic ang lahat, isinara ni Charles ang room kung nasaan sila at naiwan rito ay siya, si Vanessa, Joy at Kyla. Mula sa room kung nasaan sina Vanessa, Kyla , Joy at Charles, nakita nila na paparating ang grupo nila Mel. Sinalubong nila ito at saka sila sumakay ng bus lahat. Binalita ni Kyla sa kanyang mga kaklase na nakuha sina Eli at Aria ng mga pulis na kinamumuhian ni Julie. Nang tinanong nila si Mel kung saan na sila pupunta, lakas loob niyang sinabi na sila ay pupunta ng Kapitolyo. "Chapter 10: Ang Nakaraan" Nagising si Joy habang nasa biyahe. Habang naguusap biglang napapreno si Mel. Naubusan daw sila ng gas. Bumaba sina Julie, Mel, Anton at Justin upang tingnan ang gas leak na sinasabi ni Kyla. Nang makita ang kundisyon ng bus, napagdesisyunan nila na maglakad nalang papuntang kapitolyo. Papalapit na sila ng kapitolyo nang makakita sila ng isang kotseng humaharurot. Nakita nila na ito ay nagpabangga sa isa sa mga poste na nagsanhi ng isang pagsabog na napansin ng mga zombies sa paligid. Nang makarating ang grupo sa pintuan sa harap ng lugar, nagtaka si Julie kay Mel dahil kumatok ito. Tinanong niya si Mel pero nahinto ito ng nakita nila sina Jared at Jude at pinatulog sila. "Chapter 11: Huling Paalam" Habang nagsasalita si Philip, unti unting tumatakas si Philip na parang may ginawa siyang kakaiba. Nakita nila James ang grupo nina Mel na nasa likuran at mukang nagbabalak si Mel na atakihin si Philip sa likod. Nang natulak ni Mel si Philip, natumba ito sa sahig at saka nag away ang dalawa. Habang nagaaway ang dalawa, nagulat ang lahat ng sumigaw si Vanessa na malapit sa labasan ng kapitolyo. Nakita nila si Vanessa na nakagat ng mga zombies. Tumakbo si Vanessa sa gulat, binalak ni Charles na habulin siya ngunit naabutan siya ng mga zombies na papasok ng lugar at siya ay nakain ng mga ito. Walang nagawa ang lahat kung hindi umakyat nalang sa second floor ng lugar at magtago sa isang room. Napagalamang binuksan ni Jude ang pintuan para ipaoverrun ang lugar. "Chapter 22: Remains" Nang magkaroon ng kaunting crisis sa simbahan, nagpanic ang lahat. Nang tumahimik na ang lahat unti unti nilang inalis ang barricade at tiningnan ang labas. Nakita nila sa ibaba na tumatakbo sina Vanessa. Charles, Kyla at si Joy na papasakay sa bus kasama ang mga nagpunta sa barasoain. Sinubukan nilang sumama pero naharangan sila nang mga zombies at napilitan silang bumalik sa kanilang room. Nakita nila sila Vanessa na papaalis na nang simbahan. Killed Victims * Possibly few amount of zombies. Death Killed by * Jared (''Indirectly Caused) Dahil nalaman nila Philip ang plano ni Jared, nakagawa ng paraan sina Philip at Jude para mapigilan ang pagtakas ng grupo. * Philip (Caused) Inutusan ni Philip si Jude na ipaoverrun ang lugar para mapatay ang grupo nila Mel. * Jude (Caused) Nang buksan ni Jude ang pintuan ng kapitolyo pumasok ang mga zombies at kinagat nila si Vanessa. * Zombies (Infected, Alive) Nang tumakbo si Vanessa, binalak siyang habulin ni Charles pero nakuha na ito ng mga zombies * Mel (Zombified) Habang nakaupo si Mel, may nakita siyang bag. Napagalaman na ang bag ay naglalaman ng isang granada. Ginamit niya ito upang mabawasan ang mga zombies sa lugar. Hindi nagtagal ay sumabog na ito. Trivia * Vanessa's actor and Charles actor are partners in real life